charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Giga Bowser
This page describes Giga Bowser in general and his appearance in Melee. For his appearance as Bowser's Final Smash in Brawl, see Giga Bowser (Final Smash). Not to be confused with Giant Bowser. Giga Bowser, known in Japan as Giga Koopa ( , Giga Kūppā), is a gargantuan version of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Melee, Giga Bowser appears as a boss in Adventure Mode on Final Destination, the mode's last stage. To fight him, Adventure Mode must be cleared on Normal difficulty or higher in 18 minutes or fewer. He will appear in after a black Giant Bowser is defeated. Defeating him without using a continue rewards the player with the Giga Bowser trophy. He also appears in Event 51: The Showdown with Mewtwo and Ganondorf by his side. It is possible to play as Giga Bowser by using an Action Replay for the GameCube. Differences between Bowser and Giga Bowser *Approximately 1.7 times larger *Invincible flame breath *More height gained from Whirling Fortress *Whirling Fortress grants 26 Invincibility frames and pseudo Invincibility frames after the 26, due to the enormous hitbox *Cannot be grabbed Special attributes *Dark Claws: forward tilt, up tilt, down tilt, both edge attacks, fair, forward throw, and back throw all engulf the enemy in a dark flame. *Electric Shell: up smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, down aerial, and up throw will electrocute opponents. *Bomb Horns: Side smash and pummel will create an explosion on his horns. *Blizzard spin: down smash freezes opponents for a moment. Trophy Description (Melee) To unlock this trophy, one must defeat Giga Bowser in Adventure mode without continuing. An even more imposing figure than the original King of the Koopas, Giga Bowser is roughly twice the size of his scaly, fire-breathing, spike-studded, Super Smash Bros. Melee counterpart. Predictable, this monstrous creature's offensive and defensive powers are a grade higher than those of regular Bowser. Good luck defeating this colossus! *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Trivia *Giga Bowser is the only boss in any Smash game to have a damage meter as opposed to HP. This means that simply attacking him isn't enough to KO him, he must instead be knocked off the stage. *If a CPU Giga Bowser captures an opponent with Koopa Klaw, he can bite his opponent, but no damage will be inflicted, unless the opponent is or . *Among the subtle differences between Bowser and Giga Bowser is their eyes - Bowser's eyes make him look like he's concentrating, while Giga Bowser's eyes are manic-looking and somewhat bloodshot. *Giga Bowser is one of four bosses who can grab and throw players, the others being Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu. *In NTSC Melee's Sound Test, when the language has been set on English, one of the sounds is the announcer saying "Giga Koopa", although it is never used in the game. Likewise, the Japanese language setting has the announcer say "Giga Bowser", the saying of which was also never used. *In some rare cases, Giga Bowser, when he wins a match, the game will actually not freeze, and the winning screen will appear, but there is no victory poses for him. In the picture here, Giga Bowser actually has a red name, but it is still Sheik's and his stock icon is just a Target. This glitch works for other non-playable characters, but only Giga Bowser and Master Hand will actually have the announcer say their names, and others will just have a yellow name. *During the end of Melee's intro, Bowser charges to transform into Giga Bowser, which shows a pressured , and prepared to face him. *Giga Bowser's fastfall speed is the same as his regular falling speed. *If Giga Bowser is hacked to be played on Pokemon Stadium in Melee, his name on the billboard will be displayed as "G-Bowser". Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable characters Category:Bosses Category:Bigger Bad Category:Super Smash Bros. Enemies Category:Damned Souls Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased